


My Ideas, FUTURE stories...maybe

by lazydracoXIII



Category: Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, Original Work
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Apocalypse, Continuation after End, Death, Hell, Hraven, Limbo, Other, Torture, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydracoXIII/pseuds/lazydracoXIII
Summary: Just a few of my ideas that I put together. Here we have a what if story for Dragon Ball Z. Vegeta is the protagonist. Dead and in otherworld he will be asked if he wants to redeem his soul and body.Another idea is a Danny Phantom story where the focus is on Daniel Phantom. Escaping from the men in white will prove to be difficult but will she be able to forgive Danny for betraying her. Keep in mind this is just an idea. I was in conversation about Danny Phantom with a friend that's why it might read weirdly.An original work about heaven/hell. We meet a man who's about to start his daily torture in hell. In his daily routine he tells his torturer how he ended up in hell.Another original work. Someone that read it said it was in script form. I dont really know about that just that that's how I felt like writing it day. Two survivors meet a few years into the apocalypse. A man saves a woman......by the end will they need to save each other from each other.
Relationships: enemies - Relationship, friend - Relationship, rivals - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	My Ideas, FUTURE stories...maybe

Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta  
What if? What if Vegeta's final attack actually destroyed Majin Buu? That is the question that I keep asking myself. My name is Emit. I am a creature of stories. What has happen, what will happen and what if it happend. I pick and choose the stories of those in time that I wish to see end a little sooner or perhaps expand on them. I choose only those that I deem worthy. Now I have chosen a saiyan of universe 7. He was once a ruthless warrior but in recent years he had began to change. Until a wizard unlocked his malice once more. Killing hundred's of civilian's just to challenge his rival to battle. The Supreme Kai stood in the way. The wizard commanded Vegeta to kill the Kai but true to his pride as a warrior he refused to obey the wizard. The damage he had dealt to his rival had been enough to awaken the monster known as Majin Buu. Buu proved to be to much and Vegeta had to come to a decision his pride as a warrior or his family. Vegeta chose to save the earth for his family. With his final atonement he piqued my intrest. I again ask what if Vegeta had destroyed Majin Buu?  
Otherworld  
Vegeta you stand at the front of my desk, once again.  
(Vegeta stood In front of King Yenma his fists at his sides and his head down.)  
You wait for your judgment like many have before you. Tell me do you believe that with this one act of selflessness you you have atoned for your countless misdeeds and atrocities? (King Yenma looked on waiting for Vegetas response.)  
"No." Was Vegetas response. King Yenma could not help himself as he stood from his chair and walked over to see into Vegetas eyes.  
"You? You speak the truth don't you. I have passed judgment on the most vile of beings. They have posed a problem when confronted with the truth that they have died. They just like you will never see their physical form . Are you aware of this, Mighty Prince Vegeta?" Yenma asked with much sarcasm in his voice.  
Vegeta sensed the derision but he simply did not care anymore. "I was made aware of this fact by the name....by Piccolo. I am ready for my eternal death."  
"Very well Vegeta. Your soul will be sent to purgatory." King Yenma reached out and touched Vegetas forehead, his soul extracted and his physical form began disappearing.  
"My family, my pride be well." With those final words Vegeta fully disappeared.  
3 years after Vegeta's noble sacrifice.  
North Kai's Planet  
"King Kai do you think maybe this year Vegeta will be allowed his body?" Goku asked as he slurped his 5th bowl of noodles.  
(Snort) "No, Goku. How many times do you gotta ask?" King Kai said trying to sneak a bun of the table before Goku could see it.  
"I mean he did help with the situation that caused Jenemba to appear. I think that should have earned him some good will." Goku said as he grabbed the bun right before King Kai could get it.  
"Awwww, Goku that was mine!" King Kai said as he wathced Goku scarf down the bun.  
"Ahaaaha, sorry King Kai but the buns are super yummy." Goku rubbed his stomach as he got up from the table and laid down for a nap. "Is there anyway that he could get a second chance?"  
"Goku you know as well as me that Vegeta has caused to much pain he must atone for it."  
Goku turned on his side and fell asleep.  
Grand Kia's Palace in Otherworld  
"Grand Kia, please I need help." South Kai said as he knelt in front of the the Grand Kai.  
"Aww c'mon South Kai cool your jet's. Just chill daddy-o." The Grand Kai said as he skipped inside his palace.  
"But sir, this is the second time the South Galaxy is in great peril. The first time we managed to wish back the whole galaxy after Goku manged to kill Broly. This time I don't think he can help us. The north galaxy has it's own danger that he will have to deal with." South Kai said as he skipped behind the Grand Kai.  
Bellergix a hero of South Galaxy walked patiently behind both of them. Bellergix came from a race in the South Galaxy that resembled humanoid demons. The horns on their heads represented how strong they are. The shorter the more strength they possesed.  
"Look here South Kai you's already got a cool cat right behind you." Grand Kai pointed to Bellergix who knelt down.  
"Bellergix is a true hero but he cannot stand against an entire army and the inner circle of Helia. She is the most evil and powerful warrior in the galaxy. She is bent on conquering the whole galaxy and beyond. She has already claimed three solar systems and is short on conquering her fourth." South Kai said as he balled his hands into fists in anger.  
"South Kai....I wan't some tea. How's about the two's of you's join us." Grand Kai skipped to his tea room with the both of his guests tagging along.  
"Us?" The South Kai asked his sunglasses hiding his puzzled look.  
Once at the door to the tea room the Grand Kia stopped and knocked at the on the door. The South Kai and Bellergix looked at each other wondering why did the he have to knock on a door in his own palace.  
A gentle "Come in" could be heard on the other side of the door. The door opened to the surprise of the South Kai and the mortal. A tall man with white long hair and a serious face stood in the doorway.  
"Insolent Kai how dare you keep the Supreme Kai wating." The serious faced man said in a low growl.  
"Oh! Just chillax my man. We are here's now. So scootch on over." The Grand Kai said as lax as ever.  
"Kabito, we are honored guests of the Grand Kai. Please let them in." A young short Kai said as he gently placed his cup on the table.  
"As you command." Kabito moved aside as he bowed to the three guest's.  
The Grand Kai and South Kai quickly knelt to show their respect's to the Supreme Kai. Bellergix followed the Kai's example. "Rise the three of you." The Supreme Kai said in a soft voice.  
"South Kai why don't we start with you. You must have urgent business with the Grand Kai to request a meeting with him?" The Supreme Kai asked the South Kai whole told him of the dilema facing the South Galaxy. "That is troublesome indeed. I would offer to go myself but since my life is tied to Beerus the Destroyer I cannot willingly put myself in danger anymore. On Earth Majin Buu nearly killed me. If it was just my life that I would endanger I would offer my assistance. There must be a way to help the South Galaxy?" The room went silent as all in the room pondered on a solution. "I know what if we get Goku's help?" The Supreme Kai said with a smile.  
"No, the North Galaxy will soon be in danger once again and will need him." The Grand Kai said.  
"Is there no hope then?" The South Kai said with his head hung down in defeat.  
"This Majin Buu you spoke of, I have heard myths of such a creature that wreaked havoc across the four galaxies. It is said he was unstopable. Did this Goku defeat the creature?" Bellergix asked the Kai's.  
"Bellergix don't speak out all of sudden in the presence of the Supreme Kai." The South Kai reprimended Bellergix.  
"It's quite alright South Kai. Bellergix I can assure that Majin Buu was no myth. Goku is a great warrior from Earth that had a hand in defeating Buu but he did not defeat him. It was a warrior by the name of Vegeta who managed to destroy Buu at the cost of his own life." The Supreme Kai said.  
Bellergix looked at the South Kai before he spoke out again. The South Kai gave him a nod. "If this Vegeta was the one to kill Majin Buu then why not get him to help us? If he manged to kill such a horrid creature then he most be a benelovent warrior."  
"Vegeta was a self serving being who allowed himself to be controlled by an evil wizard who unleashed his true self. He caused the death's of thousands before he killed Buu. For that he was punished by forfeiting his body." The Supreme Kai said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"I see." Now even Bellergix had lost hope.

Danny Phantom: Dani Phantom  
Well I mean the idea could work if they explain it. Maybe the parents where actually Whites in disguise she tries to escape but they used a prototype weapon that hurts ghosts but it goes wrong because she was hit in midair and then she lives on the streets because of amnesia when the Whites show up with a pic of her they have her trust and she willingly goes with them  
It could work cuz then little by little they start training her and she slowly starts to get her powers to work normally  
Eventually you know they want to capture and defeat danny. They send her now in her oh say teens. Danny and her fight but all the while he tries to convince her that she is his cousin and family.  
She unlocks her ghostly wail not wanting to hear anymore lies from danny she runs 0ff somewhere not being able to do the job because deep down she could feel he was saying the truth  
The white association now is hunting for her. They realize after years of investigating that Vlad actually had created her so he must have had a way to track her down  
So they travel to space looking for vlad who at this point has entered a state of deep space sleep in his ghost form. When he awakens he is trapped in lab somewhere separated from his ghost form the association makes a deal with him find her or the ghost dies  
Vlad agrees because him and the ghost are one. Every day that passes they torture the ghost not vlad. The ghost gets weaker and weaker with time. Vlad at this point has remade his traker he simply needed her DNA but because she is not around he tells the association that they must hunt down Danny they know they cant capture him because he has grown even more powerful now that he is in his early 20s  
Vlad assures them he will work on a device to get them the DNA. Months go by he presents them with a robotic nano wasp one day. They decide to capture what they need in the night. The wasp goes in through a crack in the Fenton house. It goes through until it lands on danny stinging him in back of his exposed neck narrowly missing a slapping hand that would have thwarted the associations plans  
They keep their end of the deal but what they dont tell him is that they have planted a bomb in his spine. He transforms into his ghost form now ready for revenge but they quickly subdue him and chain him up with ghost proof materials.  
They begin to track dani. They begin to plot an ingenious plan to have dani get rid of Danny. The tracker was finally able to locate dani after many months of her staying in her ghost form she had went back to human. They loosen vlad's chains and make sure thay he sees them put in the pin to the door. He sees his opportunity and forces his way free blasting plasma away like a madman. Follow him the Leader of the association told his top agents.  
Vlad knowing that he will never be free goes looking for danny who quickly charges at him. Vlad stands his ground pleading with him. Please please danny help me. Danny now wiser and stinger knows that vlad will only betray his trust so he goes in for the killing blow to finally get rid of Plasmious not Masters. But before he does he stops short when Vlad yell out please help me save my daughter dani. I dont belive you Palsmious his fists ignite with a green hue. Right at that moment vlad explodes into millions of pieces danny is covered in blood and guts. The association had the weapon that would turn dani into their pawn.

Heaven's Door  
"Heyo Dante. How goes things?"  
"It's hot and humid Satan was feeling cold so he cranked up the heat."  
"Dam now that you mention I was wondering why I felt more sweaty than usual. So what's the punishment for the day?"  
"Eh, don't know hasn't been assigned yet."  
"Should...should I sit on the spiked chair or?"  
"Ya, never know when the big guy will be doing his rounds."  
"Ow,ow,ow...FUCKING HELL! You know I can handle the spikes on the thighs but not up the black hole. Know what I mean?"  
"Haha, ya felt those about 300 years ago. So how you did you end up here?"  
"Erotic asphyxiation."  
"Really! You get sent to hell for that?"  
"Not really its frowned upon in heaven. That's where I went to first but got kicked out."  
"Wait, wait, wait, waaaaaiiiit! A hella moment you got kicked out of heaven?  
"Well more like heaven/limbo but ya I did."  
"How...hold up sec."  
"Ow fucking shit! Dam cattle prods hurt like hell."  
"Ya you know have to make it seem like we are working."  
"I hear ya..anyway I got kicked out because JC was being a bitch."  
"Really?"  
"Here's the beginning ok. So I get to the pearly gates but the dam things dont open. Theres a sign that says under maintenance. So this is already disappointing."  
"Then some cupid looking angel comes out of the side entrance and motions me to follow it, so I do. I mean at this point I'm saying to myself it's an angel what harm could it do to follow him? I was dead wrong. I step through the doorway get bombarded by a pile of paperwork that took 3 hours to go through. Then the little prick start's spraying me with holy water. All that's going through my mind is fuck you. Oh! But he didn't mention not to think bad things or else the holy water start to burn."  
"How bad did it burn?"  
"Hmmm did you ever take.....get forced to bathe in the lava acid lake on the 40th level of hell?"  
"No way! That bad?"  
"Yup...except you know because it's heaven your skin wasn't melting and your bones dont get bleached to a cocaine white."

Apocalypse J and M  
Beginning  
Unknown Male: Whoa! Shit lady your lucky I happend to be close by.  
Unknown Female: Laying on ground looking at her unknown savior scavenging her would be rapists belongings. She keeps quite observing the scavenger.  
Unknown male: Lighter little bit of fuel. Pack of cigarettes. Small whiskey bottle. Shit look at this baggie. Oxy, volume, X, Vitamins and even stool softener. Good trade items.  
Unknown Female: Thanks for saving me. (Still on the ground.)  
Unknown Male: Huh, ya..damn look at this glock. Hit the small lotto with this fucker.  
Unknown Female: Hey! Don't ignore me. (Gets up and shoves the scavenger.)  
Unknown Male: What I'm n--(quickly spins around not looking her in the eyes.)  
Unknown Female: I said to stop ignoring me. The least you could do is face me when I'm trying to thank you.  
Unknown Male: Ummm...no I can't. (Starts to remove long sleeve shirt.)  
Unknown Female: Are you a pig like that dead asshole?  
Unknown Male: Uh..well..I..uhmm..how can I put this?  
Unknown Female: Spit it out you blubbering idiot!  
Unknown Male:......Your fun bags are showing through your shirt!  
Unknown Female: My what?!  
Unknown Male: Tatas, melons, air bags, floating devices...your boobs! (Takes of his hat and covers his face as he turns around to give her his long sleeve shirt.)  
Unknown Female: (Embarrassed and ashamed quickly grabs the shirt and put it on.)  
Unknown Male: Uh so anyways...your welcome. Bye! (Starts to walk away.)  
Unknown Female: Hey wait!  
Unknown Male: Ya? (Turns around and gets sucker punched hard on the mouth. Flooring him)  
Unknown Male: Owwww...what fuck was that for?  
Unknown Female: For ignoring me! Letting keep them out that long! Oh and let's not forget for describing them with all those fucking idioc terms!  
Unknown Male: Oh! OK! (Gets to one knee and lunges toward her tackling her down to ground. Quickly gets of her.)  
Unknown Female: (Through gasping for air she asks.) Why did you do that?  
Unknown Male: You hit me first!  
Unknown Female: (Mule kicks his left knee. He buckles. She gets up. Front kicks his chest. He gasps for air. She puts him in a cross face. He taps.) There's no tap put in the apocalypse bitch!  
Unknown Male: (Chomps down on her fingers drawing blood. She let's go. Back in a vertical base. He throws a right. It connects she gets rocked. Then a left but he misses.)  
Unknown Female: (She counters his left with an uppercut. He starts bleeding at the mouth. Then she yells out a phrase.) MUSHROOM STOMP! (He immediately falls over on the ground holding his groin.)  
Unknown Male: (Rolling on the ground in pain.) You...cheater! (She tries to catch her breath. She begins to walk closer to the man. He suddenly springs up on one knee ignoring the pain for a few seconds. He to yells out a phrase.) BEAVER CLEAVER! (He low blow's her. She quickly falls to the ground in pain as well.)  
Unknown Female: (Her Body hurting all over she manages to recover faster somehow. Sees a pipe and picks it up.)  
Unknown Male: (Still on the ground in pain. See her with a pipe.) Whoa! What the crap we were just slugging it out!  
Unknown Female: Fo you think this is a game?  
Unknown Male: Time out! (She continues to walk towards him.) Truce! Truce!  
Unknown Female: (With much hesitation puts lowers the pipe but does not drop it.)  
Unknown Male: See now we are both calm. I'm going to reach for gun now.  
Unknown Female: (She start's to walk with pipe raised but stops when she sees him sliding the gun towards her.)  
Unknown Male: I'm going to get up slowly. Cause you know. I think that when you kicked me you may have lodged one of testicles back up.  
Unknown Female: (Motions him to get up with the gun in her hand.)  
Unknown Male: (Wobbly legged walks around trying to get balanced.) Yup! Definitely went back up! What the hell are you wearing steel toed shoes?  
Unknown Female: Boots actually.

Unknown Male. Listen....Fuck! I cant even stand straight yet. (Leans over on an abandoned car.) Look it's getting dark. Why dont dont you just come to my place? I have food, water and working bathrooms..sort of.  
Unknown Female: Fine but I'm keeping the gun. Besides I kicked your ass so by all accounts I think that means I own all your stuff now.  
Unknown Male: Whatever. I'm J by the way. Just the letter J. That's what my first name starts with so let's leave it at first initials only.  
Unknown Female: J huh. Then that makes me M.  
J: Well good to meet ya M.  
M: Likewise.  
As they begin to walk towards J's home with the setting sun at their backs. J suddenly asks M a dumb question.  
J: Did it feel good getting fresh air? (He laughs.)  
M: Shut the hell up! (She notices he still cant walk right. She pushes him hard causing him to stumble and fall.)  
J: Little help M?  
M: Did the dirt taste good? (She mockingly asks him as she helps J up.)  
Breakfast  
M: mhmmm something smells. Are those eggs?  
J: Ya want some?  
M: Are you kidding! Ever since the world went to shit. All I have eaten is power bars.  
J: Huh all I've eaten so far is eggs. Tell you the truth sometimes the chickens lay so many that I use them as baseballs.  
M: That's wasteful. Well whatever I just want egg whites.  
A minute or two later.  
J: Here are your scrambled eggs.  
M: I wanted egg whites only asshole.  
J: Ya I know...BUTTTT all I know how to cook are scrambled eggs.  
M: Fuck! Are you kidding?  
J: No. (Starts taking M's plate away.  
M: Mine! (Stabs J's hand with a fork.)  
Missed Shot  
What the FUCK!!! HOWDYOU MISS? M yelled at J.  
HEY! Dont yell at me. I told you i was a bad shot. J said as he walked towards M.  
Ya a bad shot.....not blind. The guy was only 10 feet away....your using A FUCKJNG SHOTGUN!! M yelled again.  
Sooo? J asked confusedly.  
It's got a wide spread! M said widely spreading her arms.  
Oh! So that's what that you meant by that. I thought you meant it had lots food. J said.  
Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!! M yelled.


End file.
